


Tension Break

by SashaDistan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gym Sex, M/M, Sparring, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: After a less than perfect Override mission, Koda decides that his co-pilot Joji needs some way to relieve his frustrations. Luckily, they have their own gym...
Relationships: Koda/Joji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Tension Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yawarakaimaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawarakaimaxx/gifts).



> thank you Scoops for leeting me play in your sci-fi universe! we had such fun.
> 
> OCs and the Override universe belong to yawarakaimaxx

Koda shakes himself as he follows Joji out of the override tank room, resisting the urge to rub his arms. He’s not actually cold. He knows because the oxygenated fluid in the tank is kept at a temperature perfectly aligned with his own, but the latent chill of the stasis freezer where he left his beast is hard to shake off. Worse though is the way Wyvern had hung their heads in defeat as they’d walked without a fight into the freezer. A salve had already been applied to the lava burn on their tail, and the initial drop in temperature had been welcome.

Now though Koda feels cold, and guilty about the injury his beast is suffering from when there had been an unexpected vent in the main lava flow that he had not been quick enough to avoid. In front, Joji lingers at the fork of the corridor, as though unsure which way he wants to go. Koda moves to slide an arm over his partner’s shoulders. Joji doesn’t avoid him, but every muscle is tense and stiff under his touch.

“Did your disconnect go OK?”

Joji’s link with his beast is special, and everyone knows it, but sometimes it’s hard for him to unlink from Pistrix and the after effects of their mind-meld last longer than either he, or the override medics, would like.

“Yes.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

Sometimes trying to get Joji to talk is like trying to get blood out of a stone.

Koda rolls his eyes and knuckles his smaller partner in the shoulder, none too lightly.

“Come on, let’s go to the gym.”

The lights flicker between the overhead ducting before illuminating the bare concrete space of their gym. It is well supplied and modest, but Koda loves that they are now both ranked high enough to have a private one of their own, rather than having to train circuits in rotation with the newer pilots. At least the Cadets and non-combative staff have their own facilities, even on a base the size of theirs. Koda balances against the racked barbells as he toes off his shoes and socks, and watches Joji pace back toward him with a training staff in each hand.

“Spar?” he offers, lobbing the stick across the padded mat between them.

“Sure.”

Joji leaves his trainers at the edge of the mat too, and soon they are circling each other, tracing over the lines which ring the deep red mat, sizing each other up. Joji stalks him just like Pistrix does when she fights, dark eyes narrowed in concentration, slender body twisting to keep his focus all on Koda. Koda knows that Joji is quicker and better at staffs than he is, but right from the first strike, the staffs crossed overhead, the force bringing their bodies close together, Koda can see than his partner is still off in his head. Koda springs back with a grin, twisting his staff around behind him, and goes in for a deep two-handed overhead strike. It’s not a move he’d normally break out this early on in a training bout, but Joji is forced to brace against the blow with all his strength.

“Thinking about something else, are we, Sir?”

“Koda…” Joji huffs, his voice low. “Shut up.”

Koda smirks.

“A pilot so senior as you should be able to concentrate on something as easy as a simple stick fight, _Sir_.” He stresses the formality this time, and Joji’s reaction is visible, half a sneer on his lips but a roll of his spine as he answers Koda’s swing with a quick parry and thrust showing that there is something in the title which he enjoys. “Or would you prefer to get beaten by your lesser ranking partner?”

“You should learn to hold your tongue, Koda.” Joji retorts.

There’s no other warning, and joji does not telegraph his movements – he is too skilled a fighter – before he launches forward, each jab and swing of his staff concise and deadly and perfectly on target. It’s all Koda can do to keep up with him, because he is bigger and not as fast as Joji is, and never has been. He counters each strike, but he finds himself still being pushed back across the mat, forced to get out of killing range with his footwork rather than be overpowered. An underarm flick from the back end of the staff has Koda dancing back and around, twisting to get his staff up and into play once more. He really doesn’t have the energy to spare, but he can’t resist another taunt.

“That all you got, Jiji?” The pet name falls from his lips without a second thought, and Joji stills just for a moment.

This is _their_ gym, a private space for all that it gets cleaned regularly by the staff on the base, but it’s not their quarters, not the safety of their bed, tucked up away from the rest of the base, the override staff, the universe at large. And if Koda had his way, he’d spend their debriefs with Joji sitting in his lap, eat off each other’s plates in the mess hall, and never not be touching except when they are wearing the linkings in their tanks. But Koda doesn’t get his way, and his partner is a far more private person.

Koda presses his tiny advantage – it’s the only one he’s going to get after all – and raps Joji across the knuckles before tossing his staff to the side and hooking his leading foot around the smaller man’s ankle to send them both crashing to the mat.

Joji discards his staff, and that’s Koda’s first clue as to what his partner really wants, because if he’d kept it then Koda wouldn’t have stood a chance. Instead Joji meets Koda’s grapple with a blow from his prosthetic fist. Koda catches it with his own, far larger hand, the metal plates warm against his palm. Unarmed and on the floor, Koda’s size becomes an obvious advantage. He is physically stronger than Joji, and more capable with his fists.

Which is not to say Joji is helpless underneath him, far from it. Joji twists and strikes – catching him a tidy blow on the shin, and Koda uses a knee to pin down Joji’s thigh as he snatches up the other man’s narrow wrists in each hand. The movement brings them into full body contact, and as Joji bucks to throw him off, Koda arches an eyebrow in surprise.

“Something you’re not telling me, Sir?”

Joji grunts underneath him, which is pretty unusual for the shy, reserved pilot, but when he bucks again there is no denying that he is hard against Koda’s hip. Koda smirks, and slides one beefy thigh in-between Joji’s own, dragging over his cock.

“You only have to ask, Jiji.”

But no fight is won that easily, and Joji hooks a leg up around koda’s hip, trying to flip them both, one arm slipping from Koda’s grip. He is quick and dextrous and it is an uncoordinated scramble to get him pinned again. It’s no wonder he’s suited so well to a beast like Pistrix, because like her he seems to be able to twist his spine in all kinds of directions without injuring himself. Koda has to bring all of his superior bulk to bear down and get his partner pinned fully once more.

They are chest to spine now, Koda’s grip on Joji’s forearms keeping his hands and forehead braced against the mat, and Koda grinds his hips down without pause. Underneath him, Joji lets out the smallest and most muffled of groans.

“Yeah?” Koda thrusts again, spreading his legs to force Joji’s wider still, rocking against the firm mounds of his ass as he draws further small groans from the other man. “Is that what you need, Jo? Need me to take care of you?”

Joji shivers, and as Koda lets go of his hands to stroke through his dark hair, his smaller partner hides his face in the curve of one bicep. Koda is instantly saddened, because even in this position, he loves being able to watch the sensations play across Joji’s features. Koda rolls his hips again, grinding deep into the cleft of Joji’s ass, thrusting Joji’s own cock against the padded training mat. He keeps his position low, his broad chest tight against Joji’s narrower shoulders, and cards his fingers through the inky locks as he turns Joji’s head just enough to brush the shell of his ear as he whispers.

“Look at you, Jiji. So pretty like this. And so hot. So hot for me.” He puts extra pressure into his next thrust, humping Joji forcefully into the floor. “And no one else gets to have you. The hottest, most beautiful, most talented Override pilot in the whole damn system. And all spread out for me to enjoy.”

Koda stops talking long enough to start peppering licks and kisses along the line of Joji’s throat, nosing through his hair to get at the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. He wants Joji to go boneless underneath him, to become the begging, writhing, incoherent -in both languages- mess he is accustomed to in bed, but he’s not. Koda’s certain it’s not just the effect of the gym, but Joji is quiet and shivery beneath him, despite his obviously willing bucks.

Koda nips at his ear, then pulls back and flips Joji, dragging him back into his lap without delay. He gets his hands wrapped around Joji’s hips, marvelling – as he does every single time – at the tiny distance between his thumbs as he spans across Joji’s lower abdomen.

“Talk to me, Jiji.”

Joji glares up at him through the mess of his bangs, sweaty and mussed from their aborted spar, the scar above his brow creased with annoyance. Instead of answering, Joji wraps both legs around Koda’s waist, bringing their crotches together with a bump of heat and pleasure.

“I don’t want to talk,” he says eventually. “I just want this.”

Koda smirks, grunting with satisfaction at Joji’s open desire to get fucked in their gym. He yanks his partner closer still, rocking the clothed lengths of their cocks together, then works his hand in between them. Joji makes wanton noise in the back of his throat, desperate, and Koda wraps his hand low around the base of Joji’s slender erection and squeezes hard.

Joji whines.

“No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Koda…” Joji turns to hide his face against his arm again. Koda can’t stop him, not and keep both hands on his hips to stop Joji from grinding into his lap.

“Talk to me Jo.” Koda switches his grip and turns his hand to cup his partner’s cheek and jaw, reaching up to Joji’s brow to finger the scars there. Everyone thinks Joji is cold and formal and unfeeling, but that’s because they don’t know him. Koda knows him, and he knows how much sadness Joji’s dark eyes are hiding. “Jiji…”

For a moment, he thinks Joji is going to be stubborn, but then the frustrated tension spills from him along with his words.

“We couldn’t save everyone! If we’d gotten there faster…”

“Oh, my star…” Koda uses his hold on Joji’s face to meet his eyes. “It was an emergency situation. We didn’t get assigned until late because the first team couldn’t override correctly and their synch failed.”

Joji makes a wordless noise of agreement, but he still sounds upset.

“We did everything we could. You and Pistrix were amazing and I _know_ how she hates the heat.”

“But, all those people...” Joji tails off and Koda knows what he is seeing in his recent memories. A steam vent had blown, the lava that had injured Wyvern had flowed between them and the rocky outcropping where the stranded settlers had been, and not even Pistrix could have jumped the distance. With rescue crates filled with hundreds and hundreds of people held by cables in their jaws, neither beast had been able to do anything other than watch as the others were subsumed by the magma.

“And all the ones we did save?” Koda reminds him softly. “We were the good guys today, Jiji. We beat amazing odds. You did good.”

“Yeah?” Joji sounds like he’s not sure he believes him, and Koda reaches down in order to haul his partner up into a sitting position.

“Yes, my beautiful star. You did good.”

Koda sees the moment Joji let’s go of the tension left over from their mission. He ducks his head as he rocks against Koda’s crotch, pressing kisses to the base of his throat. He whines something in Japanese Koda doesn’t catch, but then Koda cups both hands under his arse, dragging their cocks together.

“K-Koda!” Joji’s nips at his skin, and he groans in pleasure. They rock together, rubbing up against each other, the friction with the fabric of their sweaty gym clothes deliciously teasing. “ _Hai, hai, hai…_ ”

Koda loves the way Joji feels under his hands, the tightness of his muscles combined with the plush softness of his perfect ass. With the next thrust, Joji lifts his head, eyes shuttered with his thick lashes, mouth damp and open and seeking Koda’s own. Koda allows himself to get lost in the kiss, slotting their lips together to the rhythm of their rocking hips, letting Joji’s tongue invade his mouth even as they build friction and heat with their frotting. With each thrust, Koda somehow pulls Joji closer, their cocks rubbing and sliding together. Koda’s cock jerks with every movement, the dark fabric of his workout pants only partially hiding the dampness of his precome.

When Joji breaks off kissing to pant and whine against Koda’s lips, Koda knows he is close. He pushes against Joji, doing his utmost to simulate the motion of fucking – momentarily sad they are not home in their quarters so that he can rip off all Joji’s clothes – squeezing hard at his ass as pleasure rips up through his partner.

“That’s it, Jiji. Let it go now.”

Joji comes in his clothes with a wordless drawn out groan, his spine arching obscenely. He pulls at his hair, and Koda loses the fight to keep Joji upright against him, helping to lower him as he falls back against the training mat. His hips are still in Koda’s lap, and Koda can’t help but knead across the shape of his still twitching cock, outlined beautifully by the come soaked fabric of his sweats. Joji shivers with sensitivity underneath him, and Koda groans.

“You’re so pretty Jiji… so hot. Perfect.”

Joji’s chest heaves with the effort of breathing, and his cheeks are flush and pink with the heat of release. Koda can’t help himself any longer. It takes but a moment for him to pull his cock out, fisting down over the bulbous head, and in only a few jerks he is panting, mouth open as he spills silently all over Joji. The thunder of his heart in his ears is loud like the roar of his beast. Koda grins.

Joji says something in Japanese which sounds derogatory. Koda knows Joji doesn’t share his desire to be messy, and he snorts a laugh as his lover wiggles with annoyance at the tackiness of his come against his skin under his clothes.

“Come on, my star. Let’s go have a shower.” Koda waits until Joji has shifted legs from his lap, then bounces to his feet and scoops up his partner. Joji tries to slap his hands away, but Koda grips him tight. “Don’t fuss. There’s no one around to see us. Let me look after you.”

“Fine,” Joji huffs. But he doesn’t mean it, nuzzling right away into the base of Koda’s neck, kissing his clavicle.

Joji sets the temperature in the shower whilst Koda grabs towels and sets them out, ready for afterwards. They peel out of their clothes with as much speed as is comfortable, and Joji winces as he unsticks his pants from the dark hairs of his thick treasure trail. Koda makes a sympathetic noise as he steps out of his clothes and under the water.

“See, this is why I don’t come in my clothes.”

Joji rolls his eyes, a rare obvious expression.

“Not that it would matter if you did.” Joji rakes his fingertips through Koda’s neatly trimmed patch of blond pubic hair, cupping his half-chubbed cock briefly before splaying his hand over Koda’s near hairless chest. “Laundry is going to be interesting.”

“May as well make it worth it then.” Koda grins, wrapping an arm up and over Joji’s shoulder in order to smooth down his spine. “We can ruin the bed too.”

Joji’s metal hand comes to sit on Koda’s hip, squeezing a little tightly because the pressure plates are having issues with the sensory feedback combined with the tempo of the falling water. Koda doesn’t mind; it’s all Joji after all. He squeezes his partner’s ass appreciatively.

“I meant what I said. You’re the hottest and best Override pilot there ever was Jo.”

Joji bites his lip, and the hands on Koda’s waist twitch with the desire to fidget. Koda thinks it’s cute that Joji’s still so bad at taking his praise.

“Jiji…”

“Stop. You are just angling to get off again.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Koda pouts. His cock twitches obviously against Joji’s hip.

“You’re an animal.” Joji tells him seriously. “Come, we will actually wash during this shower, thank you.”

“Yes, shooting star.”

“Koda…”

Koda reaches over Joji’s shoulder as he turns and grabs the shampoo before his partner can reach it. Every now and then he puts effort into having fast reactions, but he likes to save it for times like this.

“Let me wash your hair?”

“You’re a sap, Koda.” Joji tells him, but his eyes are soft, his body loose and relaxed, and his smile is fond. “But alright.”

Koda preens with pleasure under the water as Joji tips his head forward and allows him to begin massaging their shared shampoo into his thick dark hair. Their earlier mission may not have been a complete success, but this mission certainly has been, and Koda is looking forward to a few more rounds of fun and games with the man he loves before the day is through.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
